


Pen and Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamburr, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a few people who believe in soulmates. For those who do, know the truth. Whatever you write shows up on your soulmate. While it may be looked down on, Aaron Burr couldn't help but write "hello".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know. I'm stressed and tired and this idea started because of those. I fell asleep while writing so if it changes a bit you know why.  
> Anyway, enjoy XOXO! ~Aida

When Aaron Burr was nine years old he had an idea. They say if you write on yourself it appears on your soulmate. Now, of course, writing on yourself was frowned upon because it was just “silly stories” but Burr wanted to know if it was true.

So one night, after his aunt and uncle went to bed, he picked up a blue sharpie and went to lock himself up in his room.

With a deep breath he picked up the pen and wrote on his right forearm.

 **_Hello._ ** ****  


The words were there for a moment then gone. Just long enough to make sure Aaron actually saw the words.

Aaron spent all day watching his arms, legs, and chest. Anywhere another kid would write. At least, he hopes his soul mate is five too. They could be six or four, which he guesses is okay. As long as if they aren’t older than eleven or younger than seven, that’d be okay.

On the first day there was no answer. He stayed up all night waiting. Almost all night. He fell asleep around two am. Which was okay because around six am he felt his arm... Itch? No... It was doing something that woke him up.

Aaron yawned and looked at his own arm and blinked at the black ink on his skin. He watched as words kept forming. Some spelling errors and definitely like another kid.

 _**Hello! Does this mean you’re my soulmate? That’s what the name is right? I can’t remember. I just woke up and now I’m really, really, really happy.** _ ****  


Aaron blinked at how much he wrote. Then his other arm started burning.

_**Oh sorry that was probably too much.** _

****  
Aaron scrambled for his sharpie and wipes with a yawn. He washed off the writing on his left arm so he could see what he was doing.

**I didn’t think this was real.**

**_  
_ ** Aaron watched his right arm and he wonders if he should wash it off. Within seconds he found it didn’t matter because soon the words started swirling, changing, and fading.

 **_  
_ ** _**Me too. I’m glad it is. This is is so cool. You’re my soulmate. My name is Alexander Hamilton.** _

 

_**My name is Aaron Burr. I’m your soulmate.** _

 

_**How old are you Aaron?** _

 

_**Nine.** _

 

 _**Oh! I’m 8! How cool.** _ ****  


Burr laughed, because this Alexander kid seemed to get excited easily.

 **_  
_ ** _**Very cool. Where do you live? I’m in New Jersey.** _

**_  
_ ** He wasn’t sure if this was over sharing. Or if he should be sharing this. His aunt and uncle say to be wary with strangers but this was his soulmate, right?

Alexander didn’t answer right away and Burr frowned. He probably doesn’t live in New Jersey. Then the writing came really fast

**  
_I live on some islands in the Caribbean... But I want to see the mainland so badly. Even more so now._ **

 

**_Oh wow. I don’t know anyone who lives on island. When you come here, you have to teach me how to swim._ **

  
“Aaron! Time for breakfast!”

“Just a moment auntie!”

  
_**I have to go. Breakfast time.  I’ll talk to you tonight. I’ll write first?** _

 

_**Do you parents not believe in soulmates.** _

**_  
_ ** Burr blinked and he’s not sure. He thinks they did.

_  
**I live with my aunt and uncle and they don’t like it. Bye Alexander!** _

 

**_Bye Aaron!_ **

**_  
_ ** Aaron couldn’t help but smile as he washed the words away. He can’t believe it worked and he found his soul mate.

**...**

Alexander and him talked for years. They learned all that they could about each other. Aaron loved blues and purples. Alex prefers green colors. Aaron loves waking up early so he can talk to Alex (It was only an hour difference but it meant a lot). Alex would secretly stay up an hour past bedtime just to talk to Aaron.

This led to some problems though. Burr wasn’t really interested in anyone else. For either a friend or anything more. He can’t tell anyone about Alex because they might not believe him. Or worse and make him forget. That happened to a friend of his once.

They saw him writing messages and got in big trouble. He was never the same and only told Burr that writing on yourself is silly.

Yet here he is, fifteen years old, in love with his soulmate, and writing secret messages.

It was late, and the conversation was mostly little things like hearts and playing hangman (which took them a while to figure out how that works. They use their thigh and copy their board on a piece of paper)

Then Alex went quiet and erased everything to ask a question.

**  
_Aaron, are you afraid we’ll ever get discovered?_ **

**_  
_ ** Over the years they’re writing and spelling have improved. They both seem to be geniuses. Aaron thinks he got lucky. Even if he was expecting it be a girl. He thought boys were cute too. He wonders how Alex looks.

  
_**No. I think my Auntie would be too embarrassed to tell anyone. It’s just sad no one believes it, even though it’s true.** _

**  
** They have been writing on their thighs now since there’s more room for both of them. Maybe they look similar?

  
**_I think I’d lose my pens. I can’t lose my pens Aaron. I need them to write with. How else will people read about my weekly stories!?_ **

****  
Aaron smiled. Alex loved writing more than anything else. If writing was a human, that would’ve been his soul mate (No offence to you Aaron, I’m glad you're already my human soulmate. You can be my writing!). It was a cute moment.

**_Shhh, I know. I know. That’s why we’re keeping it secret and only write at night. Or when we have to disappear because we’ll be busy. But once you get older you’ll be with me soon. Then we can stop with these messages._ **

 

**_I don’t want to have to keep you secret. I l_ **

  
Alex stopped writing and Burr grinned. They made a deal that they won’t say “I love you” until they met face to face. Until they actually meet. It warmed his art when Alex would almost slip it in. And the hearts don’t count as saying love.

  
_**I mean, you’re such an incredible guy and I how can I find you if I can’t write without my pens!?!?** _

 

_**I know what you mean Alexander. If you need just stop writing on me for a while.** _

 

_**But... I like talking to you.** _

 

_**Some times you have to talk less and smile more to get what you want. We have to wait for it Alexander.** _

 

_**I don’t want to wait, I want you now.** _

 

_**I know. I know. I...** _

 

_**Still don’t know? Typical.** _

 

_**Alexander please don’t get mad at me. You know that’s currently impossible.** _

**_  
_ ** Some silence that made Aaron’s stomach churn before Alex started writing again.

**  
_I know. I’m sorry. It’s just... I see boys and girls with partners and I want that. I want to hold your hand and kiss you._ **

**_  
_ ** Aaron wore a bittersweet smile. He felt like that when he saw his aunt and uncle kiss. Or when his brothers talk to their girls, perfectly unaware of their soulmates. Alex snuck into his aunts bathroom to grab one of her dark red lipsticks and quickly ran back to his room. He hopes this works, otherwise this is going to be embarrassing. He put the lipstick on and made sure there was a lot of it before kissing the palm of his hand and waiting.

 

**_That was kinda scary at first but really sweet. Pretend I kissed my hand but really your hand with lipstick back._ **

 

**_Thank you for the kiss._ **

 

**_Thank you for understanding. I have to go back to my homework. You need to stop distracting me._ **

**_Talk to you tomorrow night?_ **

 

**_Same time as always._ **

**_  
_ ** Aaron went to bed with a huge grin. At eleven pm, same time as always.

**...**

Aaron didn’t know what was going to happen but something was. His stomach was twisting and he felt cold. Like he’s been stuck in rain. It was a gross feeling and he bundled up in his bed. Alex hadn’t been talking to him in a week. It was killing him, honestly. Alex made him so happy. He’s tried writing once but then figured Alex might be hiding.

Which sucks. Then Burr’s arm felt like it was being rained on and he looked down and his heart started beating.

**_  
Aaron. Hurricane. Scared._ **

  
He quickly grabbed a sharpie to answer Alexander.

  
**_Get somewhere safe okay? Get to high ground. You'll be okay Alex._ **

  
He ran up to grab his aunt's makeup remover wipes so he can keep writing.

**_  
I can't. I don't think I'm gonna mak_ **

 

**_Alex. No don't and be quiet. Get safe. For me._ **

  
There wasn’t an answer for the longest ten minutes of his life.

**_  
The water keeps smudging everything. I’m gonna have to write all over. There’s been bad storms everywhere for a while and I couldn’t find a dry or safe place. Now there’s a hurricane. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m alone. I think I’m going to die._ **

 

**_Alexander listen to me, you can’t die. We haven’t met yet, you haven’t told me what you need, you can’t die. Make it for me._ **

 

**_I might not be able to write for a while if I do make it. Please let me tell you that thing._ **

 

**_No. We have a deal. So you have to make it._ **

 

**_Aaron_ **

  
Burr felt like he was hit by something strong and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me soulmate au ideas -- monarch-aida.tumblr.com
> 
> Sad Hamburr: http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida/between-your-smiles-and-regrets-hamburr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooooo, I finished it. What a miracle. I liked this. This was fun to write. I need to do more soulmate AU's.  
> Enjoy! XOXO~ Aida

“Alex...”

When Aaron woke up he felt confused and lost. He blinked a few times as he saw his aunt and uncle. He also a saw a nurse who looked startled. While his aunt and uncle look confused.

He didn’t realise he said a name until his Aunt spoke up.

“Who’s Alex sweetie?” she asked with a warm smile.

Aaron didn’t know how to respond. He glanced down at his arms and frowned a little. He wonders what happened. He passed out after Alex--

His stomach lurched forward and shit, Alex.

“How long was I out?” Aaron asked.

“A few days,” his uncle answered.

He had to ask. It might backlash, but he has to ask.

“Was... Was there writing on me?”

The nurse gasped and his uncle quickly shooed her out of the room. He should’ve stayed quiet.

 

It backlashed, he lost all pens, he’s checked often. At least for a week he was checked. When it became apparent that no writing was appearing on him they left him alone. Expect he didn’t get pens. He had pencils but... They don’t work. Him and Alex have tried before.

He hated this. He was losing lots of sleep. Like he did when his parents died. Or his grandparents. And now... Alexander... His soulmate. That can’t be right. You can’t lose your soulmate without ever meeting them. This just wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair. He spent a lot of nights crying.

Aaron ate less but tried to be better about it as the months passed. He focussed on his studies and on trying to make new friends. He moved to New York. As a way to start over. Not to mention Alex loved New York.

That’s where they decided they were going to meet. Whenever Alex could afford it and after he finished college.

Which he did.

Things were okay now. He wore long sleeves often. He stopped checking his skin. There used to be a scratching feeling but he can ignore it now. Sometimes he’ll wake up crying. Usually due to a nightmare that involves his family and Alex.

He tried to meet new people, tried to convince himself maybe soulmates weren’t real but every time he did, Alex echoed in his head.

When they first started talking, one night, after a really bad nightmare, Aaron told Alex he was scared. He was so scared of losing Alex because everyone who loves him has died or left him. He didn’t want to lose Alex.

Alex promised he wouldn’t because that’s how soulmates work. That was when the made “I love you” deal.

So maybe Aaron still missed him like crazy and gets stuck in the past, it’s hard to get over your soulmate. He smiled bittersweetly as his own memory as he took a sip of his drink.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

Aaron turned to see a guy, barely older than him, looking excited, nervous, and... Almost crying?

“That depends, who’s asking?”

The kid’s breath hitched a bit and he seemed to have trouble talking. “Oh! I’m Alexander Hamilton,” his voice seemed to give out at that moment.

Aaron blinked until he saw tears and then he had a hand over his mouth and he’s shaking. He’s shaking and shaking his head because no, no, that can’t be right.

The kid, Alex, was grinning and nodded, like he knew Aaron would react this way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Aaron held his breath as this Alexander pulled his sleeve back and wrote, _**Hello**_ ** _,_ ** on his right arm.

Aaron hesitated and  pulled his right sleeve back and holy shit.

“Alex,” he breathed out, this time in relief instead of fear like years ago.

Alex laughed in nervousness and excitement as Aaron leaned forward to kiss him. It was awkward and sloppy. Aaron never kissed anyone before. He put his hands on Alex’s cheeks and oh he was real. He was so, so _real_. And alive.

Alex kissed him back with just as much desperation as he put his hands on Aaron’s chest. After a few second he pulled back a little to look at Aaron.

“Aaron,” he echoed in tone and Aaron laughed. “I love you,” he continued, laughing himself because his stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

“I love you too.”

“I told you I’d stay alive for you. When we were younger.”

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

“I love you.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me soulmate au ideas -- monarch-aida.tumblr.com
> 
> Sad Hamburr: http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida/between-your-smiles-and-regrets-hamburr


End file.
